mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Show Stoppers/Gallery
Treehouse Applejack walking past apple orchard S01E18.png|An opening with Applejack idly walking through the orchard. Nothing special. Clueless CMC S1E18.png|"Where are we exactly?" Sweetie Belle Confused S1E18.png|"I've never been here before" Applejack happy with the CMC S1E18.png|A happy looking Applejack. Apple Bloom passing a leaf S01E18.png|The crew is getting to the Club House Scootaloo gets hit by the leaf S01E18.png|"Ouch" Apple Bloom says sorry to Scootaloo S01E18.png|"Oh. Sorry" Confused Sweetie Belle S01E18.png|"There, where, what? I don't even know what we are doing." The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png|The thing Applejack wanted her sister and friends to see. Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png|Applejack begins to show Apple Bloom and the Crusaders, their new clubhouse. Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png|The treehouse Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png|"Well don't thank me all at once..." Applejack walking up ramp S01E18.png|Leading them up the ladder. Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png|"I'm not so sure about this." Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png|"Here we are." Applejack talks to the CMC about the club house S1E18.png|An overly confident Applejack with delusions that these fillies would love her old clubhouse. Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|"This is our Clubhouse?" Scootaloo Annoyed S1E18.png|"TLC as in Tender Loving Care or Totally Lost Cause?" The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png|"We're supposed to turn this into our clubhouse?" Applejack about to place a hoof on the wall of the club house S1E18.png|Ah'm sure you will figure somethin' out. Applejack places her hoof on the tree-house's wall S1E18.png|Still sturdy as a rock... Applejack putting hoof on wall S1E18.png|A crack in the wall. Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|...Or not! 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png|Now, there's a big, darn hole in the wall! Applejack dizzy S1E18.png|Applejack with derped eyes. Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|She brought the house down! Finding their talents Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png|Scootaloo has managed to draw a map of Ponyville Scootaloo with a pen in her mouth S01E18.png|The map is complete Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Scootaloo is so good on that scooter. Blowin in the wind S01E18.png|Shoeshine and Cherry Berry's stormy encounter with the fast filly. Collective GASP S01E18.png|Scootaloo takes to the air with her scooter; Golden Harvest, Sea Swirl and Sassaflash watch in awe. Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Scootaloo being awesome while everypony watches her. Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png|The ponies watching Scootaloo. Granny Smith angry s01e18.png|This old lady would have wanted help now instead of later. Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png|Dramatic Slo-Mo Scootaloo returns S01E18.png|''Hey Scootaloo! Back already? You were amazing holding that Scooter!'' Scootaloo smiling S01E18.png|Happy Scoot CMC clubhouse good as new S01E18.png|That there is a fine lookin' clubhouse. Sweetie Belle sweeping with tail S01E18.png|Dusting off the bench with her tail. Sweetie Belle sweeping and humming S01E18.png|"And we'll never stop the journey..." Scootaloo "What's that sweet tune you're singing?" S1E18.png|"What's that sweet tune you're singing?" Sweetie Belle smiling S1E18.png|Happy Sweetie Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png|Featured singers: Applejack staring through window S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle Applejack staring through window 2 S01E18.png|Apple Bloom Applejack's reaction to the CMC's practice S1E18.png|Scootaloo Applejack is happy for CMC S01E18.png|Well, Crusaders. Scootaloo showing off her map of Ponyville S1E18.png|This is our awesomely drawn map of Ponyville Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png|The CMC tell Applejack their plans. CMC striking a pose S1E18.png|We're so ready to perform Apple Bloom 'No stone unturned!' S1E18.png|No stone unturned! Scootaloo no mount unclimbed S1E18.png|No mountain unclimbed! Sweetie Belle 'no meal uncooked' S1E18.png|No meal uncooked! Applejack makes a face due to the CMC's poor performance S1E18.png|No sock unworn! Applejack talks to the CMC S1E18.png|Well OK then! Applejack thinking of something to say S1E18.png|I gotta go uh... Applejack waving through window S01E18.png|Leave no apple unpicked! Applejack waving through window 2 S01E18.png|Bye now! Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png|Scootaloo leads the way. Sweetie Belle ringing the bell S01E18.png|Ringing the bell, time to eat! Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png|What a mess CMC Messy S01E18.png|''Awwh!'' Taffy room sugarcube corner S01E18.png|Lending a helping hoof. Scootaloo tail caught in taffy maker S01E18.png|Yikes! My tail! Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png|A sticky situation (pun intended) CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png|Lots of taffy...but still no cutie marks Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png|Maybe this could work? (or not) Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out in concentration S1E18.png|Concentrated Apple Bloom. Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard Apple Bloom cutie mark look S1E18.png|Did I get my Cutie Mark yet? CMC disappointed S1E18.png|Nope Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders try some "mountain climbing" Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png|Watch out there's something in the water Preparing for the talent show Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png|Cheerilee visiting the library. Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders in a mess of books. Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png|Ooh, free saddlebags! Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|What do three little fillies like them ought to be doing? CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|A talent show Apple Bloom 'juggling' S1E18.png|"Juggling!" Scootaloo 'acting' S1E18.png|"Acting!" Sweetie Belle 'magic tricks' S1E18.png|"Magic tricks!" Apple Bloom 'square dancing' S1E18.png|"Square dancing!" Scootaloo 'tightrope walking' S1E18.png|"Tightrope walking!" Sweetie Belle "Tiger taming" S1E18.png|"Tiger taming!" Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|Trotting up to Twilight and Cheerilee. Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png|"We'll do it as..." Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png|A wicked rock ballad! Apple Bloom kicking back S1E18.png|Awesome, karate moves! Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png|Apple Bloom falls on Scootaloo's tail Scootaloo "Ow, Apple Bloom!" S1E18.png|"Apple Bloom, what are you doing?" Scootaloo helping Apple Bloom get up S01E18.png|"I feel like I have four left feet" Scootaloo is happy S1E18.png|"Don't be silly, you just need to keep your head forward until very last minute..." Scootaloo spinning S01E18.png|''Like this'' Scootaloo spin dance S1E18.png|Scootaloo is done spinning Scootaloo see AB fail spin S1E18.png|That's gotta hurt Scootaloo playing the piano S01E18.png|''We fight the fight! Walk the walk!'' Scootaloo a celery stalk S1E18.png|"Eat the food like a celery stalk?" Frustrated Scootaloo S01E18.png|"Aah!!" Scootaloo slamming her head on the piano S01E18.png|Frustration indeed Scootaloo wondering S1E18.png|Where did this fabric come from? Scootaloo looks adorable in this shot. Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png|"You dumb piece of fabric." Scootaloo pffft S1E18.png|Ah, this is hard. Sweetie Belle pffffft S1E18.png|...Wow, that does seem hard. Scootaloo has trouble coming up with lyrics S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle? Mind helping me? Sweetie Belle reading Scootaloo's lyrics S01E18.png|..Sure, let's see what you've come up with... Scootaloo grins S1E18.png|..Gee Scootaloo, this is um..good? Sweetie Belle 'um...' S01E18.png Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png|...Let me sing some parts out for you... Scootaloo totally using that S1E18.png|..You sure singing isn't your special talent?.. Sweetie Belle sitting whilst happy S1E18.png|..I dunno Scootaloo. Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png|...Sweetie Belle, I think your fabric is getting soaked. Sweetie Belle sewing S1E18.png|Sewing like Rarity. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png|I just can't do it the way, Scootaloo taught me.. Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png|...I have to wait until the fabric dries. Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png|"You're not usin' power tools, are ya?" Applejack looking happy S01E18.png|This should be good. Applejack approaching the clubhouse S01E18.png|Approaching the clubhouse. Applejack peering through window S01E18.png|The Crusaders' shadows. Applejack peering through window 2 S01E18.png|Applejack, not sure what to say. Applejack peering through window 3 S01E18.png|Ouch, my face! Applejack peering through window 4 S01E18.png|Oooh...that had to hurt... Applejack peering through window 5 S01E18.png|My goodness. Applejack walking away from clubhouse S01E18.png|I thought Sweetie Belle was gonna sing. Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png|Oh no, they're coming... Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png|...They saw me! Applejack looking concerned S01E18.png|I can't lie, I'm the Element of Honesty. Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png|Apple Bloom, eager to hear her sister's opinion. Applejack looking concerned 2 S01E18.png|Uh, I can't lie to my sister. Scootaloo leave them speechless S1E18.png|This is gonna be the best! Applejack speechless is right S1E18.png|Speechless is right The Talent Show Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|Snips and Snails. Snails eating carrots S01E18.png|Snails eating a carrot,which was supposed to be used for their show. Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|Let's put our hooves together for Snips and Snails. CMC look like jedi S1E18.png|Awesome costumes, girls. Scootaloo main singer S1E18.png|Scootaloo tells Twilight, that she's the singer. Twilight oh S1E18.png|" Oh...? " Apple Bloom main dancer S1E18.png|..And, I'm the dancer. Twilight oh again S1E18.png|"Oh...?" Twilight costumes... S1E18.png|..And you Sweetie Belle? The Cutie Mark Crusaders on otage S1E18.png|Look here, are three little ponies... Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png|Very LOUD!!! Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The crowd reacting to the loudness. Applejack afraid S01E18.png|I can't watch. Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|Feels like the sun will never come Scootaloo sun not there S1E18.png|When your cutie mark's not there Apple Bloom fight the fight S01E18.png|Kick the screen! Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle running the fog machine Sweetie Belle my cue S1E18.png|Oh, time for the clock! Scootaloo uh she tripped S1E18.png|Ooh, poor Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom kicks too hard S01E18.png|My hoof! The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png|Apple Bloom's hoof is stuck, but the show must go on. The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png|So how did we do? Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png|The ponies laughing at the Crusaders' show. CMC why they laughing S1E18.png|"They're laughing at us...?" Lesson Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|We sure have some talented fillies and colts. Applejack watches the CMC embarrassed S1E18.png|Sad Applejack. CMC sad S01E18.png|Nervous Cutie Mark Crusaders. CMC huh what S1E18.png|Surprised fillies. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|Far shot of the stage. Scootaloo medal S01E18.png|Scootaloo's Medal Sweetie Belle medal S01E18.png|And Sweetie Belle's CMC Medals S01E18.png|We got medals! Leaving stage S01E18.png|Happy fillies. Apple Bloom with her medal "we won!" S01E18.png|Apple Bloom trotting with her medal. CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png|Did they get their Cutie Marks? CMC still no CM S1E18.png|Upset fillies that they did not receive their Cutie Marks. CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png|Aww poor Cutie Mark Crusaders Twilight make special report S1E18.png|Twilight explains that she would like to make a special report to Princess Celestia. Sweetie Belle saying they were trying too hard S1E18.png|"Well, maybe we were trying too hard?" Twilight listens to the report S1E18.png|"Yes? And..." Scootaloo's report S1E18.png|"And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us..." Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png|"Yes? Yes?" Apple Bloom's report S1E18.png|"We each should be embracing our true talent!" Twilight eager to know what the CMC are going to say S1E18.png|"And that is...?" CMC comedy S1E18.png|"Comedy!" Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png|Pony Pokerface. Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|Applejack and Rarity come for their sisters while Rainbow Dash comes for Scootaloo. CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png|Run Apple Bloom Run! Twilight headshake S01E18.png|HeadShake! Twilight giggly S01E18.png|*Giggle* Twilight one day S1E18.png|"One day *giggle*...One day." Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 1 episode galleries